Expectations
by Wolf718
Summary: A kishin locked up for six years finally escapes and seeks vengeance on Shinbusen. The next generation of Spartoi is being trained to defeat it. Each of the eight have their own high school problems to deal with, now topped with the pressure of this threat? What an interesting school year this will be! An OC story
1. Prolouge

LunaC: ello ever'body! I finally got this prologue AND the first chapter finished! Yay! *parties*

LG: finally T-T

LunaC: for those who have read my previous stories, yes it does contain my previous OC's. for those who haven't, no you don't have to read those stories to understand this story. I hope that you enjoy this story!

LG: she doesn't own Soul Eater, cause if she did that show/manga would be so messed up

LunaC: please review! Souls:reviews::weapons:authors!

LG: review so that she feels appreciated and I don't have to listen to her mope about how she's a worthless noob! Or I'll eat you :E 

All this started in Russia. The Russian Shibusen Base. Large, surrounded by snow, and filled with agents. Today just happened to be the first day on the job for a batch of guards. They were being lead down to one of the lower levels of the base, the guards from the previous shift passing as they did. They finally reached the end of the dimly lit hall. Large iron doors held shut with chains, locks, and iron bars. The guards were ordered by their commnder to not let a single thing pass their sight, to call when anything suspicious happened. When the commander left, the newbies all sat on the ground, pulling out cards and beer bottles. They've already heard it all from the older guards. Nothing ever happens on this shift. Nothing ever happens behind the door. Nothing was ever suspicious. It was the easiest job in the world.

One of the smaller, yet solemn, guards stood his place, ignoring his partners as they teased him and coaxed him into playing. He wouldn't after what he heard about an hour before, right before their commander left.

"Sir?" he had asked. "What exactly is kept in here?"

"Something that will kill us all if it's let out." The guard took this seriously, unlike the others. If they had, well, this story wouldn't be able to be told, now would it?

A small rattling of chains was heard behind the doors. The majority of the group payed no attention. Until the sound of breaking chain links and creaking of metal splitting rang against their ears.

They jumped to attention, grabbing the guns at their sides as they stared in horror. Chains dragged across the floor towards the door, the guards stared in fear, not knowing how to react. Whatever was in there was moving.

In the six years that the monster had been held in there, it never moved.

Then they saw as the metal door began to bubble. Then from bubble to drip. From drip to completely melt.

The guards stepped back, except for the one who was on guard the whole time, as an opening large enough to fit one of them was formed. The lone guard stood bravely, ready to face the monster.

He unfortunately never got a chance to fight it.

Fire in the shape of an arrow pierced through his heart. Killed him instantly, yet left his body to burn on the cold, concrete ground. The other guards screamed in panic and tried to run away, but soon me he same fate. At least twenty dead bodies lay on the ground. At least twenty cerulean souls floated above them.

A low chuckle came from the opening in the door, slowly progressing into a maniacal laughter. Then the monster slinked out of the cell, chains dragging behind him. Surprisingly, he was a young adult of about eighteen, possibly nineteen. His red hair was quite long, almost past his elbows, ragged and knotty. His golden eyes were filled with a sadistic glee. The prison uniform, white with grey stripes, was dirt covered and torn, baggy and limp on his thin, lanky form. His feet were bare, and around his hands specks of fire danced. Iron cuffs were on both wrists, chains hanging from them.

He grabbed one of the souls, swallowing it whole. "Heheh, it must have been a long time! I've forgotten how good these were!" He picked up his next, tossing it in the air a bit before devouring it. "Reminds me of when mom would bring me them." He made an innocent, childlike giggle as he grabbed his next soul. "And the one time she let me kill all by myself." He swallowed that one quickly. "Those were the days." His smile quickly turned into a grimace. "But...they killed mom..."

Footsteps of guards pounded against the floor. He looked up to see them surrounding the entrance to the hall, guns pointed at him.

"Prisoner FK-01, stand down," one of them ordered. The prisoner only glared before a smirk graced his lips.

"I don't think that name fits me anymore. I'm no longer a prisoner." He stepped forward, the fire on his hands slowly crawling up his arms, burning intensely. "You're to call me by my actual name now."

"FK-01, I repeat, stand down!"

"I thought I told you, it's Felix."

"FK-01-!" The commander was stopped by a dart of fire through his heart. The guards began to shoot at Felix, the bullets hitting his skin but barely left anything but small scratches.

Felix let out an angry roar, a tornado of fire surrounding him. It soon grew bigger, filling the room. The scared, tortured screams of the guards fused together with the roars of the fire made a melody that caused a joyful laughter from Felix. As the flames died down, Felix chuckled at the sight of all the blue souls twinkling around in the darkness over the corpses.

"I'll fill Shibusen just like this," he laughed before finishing his meal. By the time the next round of guards sent came down, they only found the corpses and a large hole in the ceiling. All the souls were gone. "Some one contact Lord Death. We have another possible Kishin on our hands," the commander of that squad ordered.


	2. Chapter 1

LunaC: okay, so here's the first chapter! this will introduce most of the main characters. Hope you enjoy! Shout out to my two friends. Kiko, thank you for helping me with coming up with Minx when I had totally hit a wall in the name and character type department. And Cami, for helping me with giving me the character design for Roxas when I needed one more character but my creativity had failed on me. You two are great!

LG: she doesn't own Soul eater for obvious reasons since this is **FAN FICTION! **I mean, I think its obvious she doesn't own the show/manga

LunaC: please review! :3 reveiws:souls::authors:weapons

"We've checked everywhere in this building. The kid's nowhere!" Black*Star reported in the death room. His hair was still gelled I to the same style he always had it in, a bit of stubble on his face. He wore a pair of black gi (A/N: for those of you who don't know, that is the name of a martial arts uniform) pants, a blue sleeveless shirt with a high collar, bandages wrapped up his whole arms, black gloves on his hands, and black boots. "I'm pretty sure he just skipped."

"One if his friends already said he was here earlier," Maka argued. Her hair was down, brushing against her shoulders. She wore a black skirt and a black jacket over a green blouse.

"Well, then I'm afraid until we have a definite answer, we'll have to assume he's missing. Which, after what just happened, isn't the best. Was the fire put out in the west wing boys restroom?" Kid asked. He stood with superiority in front of the mirror his father once stood before, until the elder Shinigami passed on. The white rings around his head were fully connected now. He wore a black suit similar to the one he wore when he was older, without the skull tie, and a black cloak on his shoulders.

"Well, what should we do?" Soul asked. His white hair was just as untidy as it always was, wearing a red dress shirt and black pinstriped pants, a black tie with a skull on it around his neck, and a leather jacket with a red skull on either arm.

"I want the apartment of Mr. Goticheski, along with any other student missing, to be checked to make sure they aren't skipping school or home sick," Kid answered. "Also, I think we have to be very cautious until this threat is eliminated."

"Does it have to deal with that voice from earlier?" Tsubaki asked. Her long black hair was down and held out of her face with a yellow headband. She wore a cream colored sleeveless gi top with a star over her heart, a silver belt with a pouch holding her shirukans, and a black shirt with black boots.

"Yes, I'm afraid it does," Kid answered. "It's best I explain if we're all in here. Tsubaki, Black*Star, could you go get Liz and Patty from the front entrance? Get Ox and Harvar to take their places on guard duty. Also, Maka, Soul, I need you to find Phantom and Casper for me."

The four didn't ask, just nodded before heading out and back to the school. Kid faced the mirror once again, knowing already that this was the beginning of something horrid.

~Two Weeks Earlier~

"Ed? Ed! C'mon Ed, get up!" Dawn whined. She shook her friend's shoulders, trying to get him up. She was already dressed, wearing a purple shirt, a black vest, a black miniskirt, and a pair of black boots. She had a few blue and purple bracelets on her wrist, a blue bandana around her neck, and a blue satin ribbon tied into a bow that held her long black hair into a ponytail.

Ed grumbled, cracking open one emerald eye, meeting her silver gaze. "Ten more minutes?"

"No. Come on, up!" She pulled him out of bed, and he grumbled, running a hand through his short blonde hair.

"Fine. Get out, I need to dress," he mumbled. "Yeah, I totally need to get out so you can just change your shirt and put on some pants," she mocked. He slightly blushed, but she just laughed as she walked to the attic door, walking down the stairs. Both Ed and Milo shared the attic as their room, so the entrance was just a small door that resembled a cupboard door. When she closed the door behind her, he slid his grey shirt off and slipped on a forest green t-shirt with three black stars on it. Then he grabbed his black cargo pants and put them on over his grey boxers. He then put his black combat boots on and began to tie the laces, mindlessly reaching up to feel the cool metal of his silver cartilage piercing. He then stood back up, catching sight of his reflection. He found he was staring at the blackened scar on his neck, one that resembled a half circle with triangles around the edge, somewhat like half of a cartoon sun he would see in clip art photos. But the scar didn't hold any child like innocence like those pictures did.

"Hey Ed? Have you seen my hoodie?" Ed looked over to see Milo coming up into their room. The Italian's blue hair was mostly covered with a white beanie with black stripes, but his bangs did hang in front of his face a bit, covering one of his golden eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a cartoon penguin on it, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of blue tennis shoes. "I can't find it anywhere."

"Did you check RJ's room?" Ed asked. Milo's eye slightly twitched.

"Why that evil ragazzino (little kid)! I bet he did take it! Again!" Milo then stormed downstairs, Ed chuckling and following behind. Milo went into the four year old's room, finding the blue hoodie on the bed. "I swear, he's lucky he's only three..."

"...where is he anyways?" Ed asked, looking around the room.

"RAWR!" Milo was then tackled by a small three year old with untidy black hair, his purple blue eyes shining with a childish glee, wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. He laughed wildly as he hung onto the Italian's back like a koala.

"RJ, you poco (little) pest!" Milo yelled, trying to get the toddler off him. "Get off!"

"C'mon RJ, lets get off Zio (uncle) Milo," Ed chuckled, picking up the four year old. Of course, Milo wasn't really RJ's uncle. But the four year old had grown up calling the two of them his uncles because they basically were. Dawn on the other hand was his actual aunt, being his father's little sister.

"I'm a tiger! Rawr! I gonna eat your face off!" RJ chuckled.

"I don't think you'd like the taste of human," joked.

"RJ, why was my jacket in here?" Milo then asked. "Did you take it?"

"Maybe..." RJ replied.

"RJ, you know that taking stuff that doesn't belong to you is wrong," Ed sighed.

"I sowwy," RJ apologized, frowning slightly.

"Tell Zio you're sorry."

"Sowwy Zio, I won't do it again." RJ then turned to the Italian, who despite how upset he was at the boy couldn't scold the toddler for what he did because of the innocent little look on his face.

"Just don't do it again," Milo sighed.

"RJ!" they heard someone call from downstairs.

"Comin' momma!" RJ jumped out of Ed's hold and ran downstairs.

"You two almost ready to go?" Dawn asked, standing at the door.

"Yeah, totally," Milo replied. Ed only nodded his head in reply. The three headed downstairs, finding RJ sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal and his mother on her laptop. Her chestnut brown hair was just a bit past her shoulders, her purple-blue eyes glued to the screen as she read over her notes. She was currently taking online classes for her phycology degree. She wore a blue v-neck shirt, grey pants, and a pair of black tennis shoes.

"Bye Casper!" Dawn said as she grabbed her bag from the couch. Her sister-in-law looked up and waved as they walked out. "Bye guys! Have a good day!" she called as they closed the door.

The three walked about half an hour (ten of those minutes wasted on walking up the school steps) before they got to the school. They noticed a huge crowd gathered around the entrance. By the sound of it, there was a fight going on.

"Woo! C'mon, let's watch!" Milo cheered, grabbing Ed's wrist.

"Wait, Milo-!" Ed wasn't able to continue his protest, being dragged into the crowd. Dawn followed behind, and they were able to make it to the front of the crowd.

"Hey Dawn! Not even first bell and there's already a fight! Today's gonna be awesome!" Dawn turned to see her meister, Minx, standing only a few people away. Her bright red hair was a bit shorter than shoulder length. Her eyes were a lime green color. She wore a red tank top with a black skull and crossbones on it, a pair of purple shorts, red and black striped knee high socks, purple and black elbow length gloves, and red High Tops. She had about three piercings in each ear, and one through her right eyebrow. She walked over to Dawn's side. "Did you notice who's in it?"

"No- wait, isn't that Roxas?"

"Yerp! Have no clue why he started it though..."

"He started it!" Ed asked.

"Yeah! I couldn't believe it either!"

They then watched as their friend fought against the other two boys, hoping it wouldn't end up too bad. 


	3. Chapter 2

LunaC: okay, heres the second chapter! hope you enjoy!

LG: LunaC doesn't own Soul Eater, only her OC's and this story

LunaC: please review!

Roxas fell to the ground, feeling blood in his mouth. Ignoring the iron taste, he stood up. His black hair was slightly tossed, but still covered one of his red eyes like usual. His clothes were covered in dust, his black t-shirt with a red spiderweb design, black jeans, and black sweatbands with red skulls, and a bit of blood stained the tips of his shoes. He had an advantage to fighting. His opponents could beat him as much as they wanted, but the hurt had no effect on him. He enjoyed the pain.

"Give it up Goticheski!" his two opponents called. He glared at the two. They were pretty beat, but he seemed to be. But one more blow, and they'd be done. They charged at him, and he easily ducked under a punch, pivoting and sending a knee to the stomach. One man down. He then turned to face the other. He dodged a kick, but didn't see the fist that hit him square in the face. He blacked out, collapsing onto the ground.

"Hey, break it up!" The crowd was split up by one of the teachers. Her long brown hair came a bit past her shoulders, her blue eyes filled with a strict look. She wore a white tank top, a red jacket that cut off above her belly button, and a pair of black pants and boots. "Romano, what happened?"

"Why is it when anything happens, you automatically blame me?" Milo asked defensively.

"Mrs. Liz, Roxas started a fight with those two," Minx explained.

"Thank you Walkers. You two, my office," Liz ordered the two boys, one of which was just coming to. "Get Goticheski to the nurses office." She then walked off with the other two to the office.

"Roxas!" A girl who was just about a year younger than him, around seventeen, rushed over to his side. Worry shone in her purple eyes, and she brushed her short blonde hair behind her ear as she wiped the blood that trickled from his mouth with her thumb. She had on a red shirt that stopped at her belly button with the numbers 01 in lime green, green shorts, red tennis shoes, and a green visor.

"C'mon Rascal, we have to get him to the nurse. I'm sure he'll be fine," Dawn comforted.

"Yeah, he's probably fine with the pain anyways," Milo commented. Rascal glared at him, kicking him in the shin. She then picked up Roxas by the arms, Minx and Dawn getting his legs, and carried him into the school, towards the nurses office.

"Great, what did my sister's boyfriend get into this time?" Ed and Milo turned to see Rascal's brother, Ricky, and her meister, Amber. Ricky had his fingers tightly wrapped around a dog leash that was attached to the collar of a German Shepard with black fur, brown splotches in the onyx coat, and chocolate brown eyes that sat at his side. His eyes were a pale white, blonde bangs poking out from under his blue and red beanie. He wore a blue jersey with the numbers 02 in red, jeans, and red tennis shoes.

"He got into a fight for some reason," Ed shrugged.

"I did see those two guys flirting with Rascal. Probably ticked Roxas off," Amber commented. Her purple hair was braided into two pigtails under a black beret that tilted slightly to one side. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black. She wore a black and white tie-dyed shirt, a red vest, a red mini skirt, and black combat boots with red buckles.

"Well, now I know why I should never hit on a girl with an emo jealous boyfriend," Milo chirped.

"You probably would anyways," Amber sighed, rolling her eyes. "Come on Ricky, let's go find your sister."

"Alright. Lead Diesel," Ricky said. "Find Rascal." The dog stood up, sniffing the ground and then leading Ricky forward, who followed the dog, Amber close behind.

"Hm, go to nurses office, or say we went and skip our first class?" Milo asked Ed. His weapon gave him a flat stare before heading inside.

"I'm not getting in trouble again cause of you, Milo," he called back.

"You are a buzzkill!"

"A buzzkill that isn't going to be caught skipping class!" Milo made a small "hmph!" and a pout formed on his lips as he followed his weapon.

"Nessun divertimento goodie due scarpe (no fun goodie two shoes)," he mumbled when he wasn't too far behind.

"I heard that."

"You don't know what it means!"

"Don't need to." Ed just grinned at his meister's immature behavior.

"Hey Ed, did you happen to get Dawn a birthday present yet?" Milo asked out of the blue. Ed blushed slightly, turning to face him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause I already know I'm not going to get her one, so could you say it's from me too?"

"What!? No, I can't!"

"Aw, Eddie, help an amico (friend) out, per favore (please)?"

"I can't."

"Why!?" Milo then paused in confusion, before things clicked in his head and he grinned. "Oooohhh, I see. You got her something special."

"Shut up," Ed whined, blushing until his face was a bright red.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Milo teased. He was the only one who knew that his best friend had a crush on Dawn for the longest time. Ed gave him a shocked look. Milo didn't expect anything other though. With Ed being more shy and timid than a mouse, he doubted his friend would ever tell Dawn. "Course I won't! I'm fine with us just being friends. And if she doesn't like me back, well, then I'll be left with you. And no offense, but I'm avoiding that."

"Aw, what's wrong with Milo, eh? What'd I ever do to you?"

"Well, when we were twelve you put neon green hair dye in my shampoo."

"At least it was a good color on you."

"Thirteen, you put your red sock in when I was washing all the whites, so I had to wear pink t-shirts for quite some time."

"Hey, I had accidentally turned my pants pink. And everyone elses whites. Not everyone was happy with that. Especially Phantom..."

"Fourteen, may I ask, how did my underpants end up hanging on the top of the school?"

"...okay...I might've done that..."

"Do I need to mention all the things that happened when we were fifteen?"

"Okay, I get your point," Milo stated. "So, what did you get her?"

"I'm not telling you." Ed decided he'd just torture his meister by making him try to figure out the gift he got. He turned around, smiling as Milo began to protest and whine like a little kid. "Stop it, you sound like a piccolo bambino," Ed mocked in he same accent as Milo's.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME!" Ed ran down the hall, laughing though he was secretly terrified of his friend as he was chased to the nurses office. He swerved into the room, laughing as he shielded himself behind Minx and Dawn. "WHY YOU LITTLE SON OF A- oh, salve (hello) everybody." Milo chuckled nervously as everyone gave him strange looks.

"Nurse Kim, will he be alright?" Rascal then asked.

"Of course Raissa," the nurse replied. Her pink hair was tied back in a ponytail, green eyes fixed on the gauze that she was putting around Roxas' arm, where it scraped on the ground and was bleeding quite badly. They had it cleaned, just needed something to keep pressure on it. Rascal didn't say anything about not being called by her nickname. The only people who actually called her by her real name were the teachers, Ricky, and Roxas. "He should be up soon. Now one of you can stay and wait for him, but the rest of you need to head to class."

"I'll stay," Rascal piped before anyone could reply, no surprise to anyone. The rest of them left, Milo giving Ed a death glare as his weapon made sure to stay close to Minx and Dawn.

"What did you do?" Dawn asked.

"Eh, most likely ticked him off cause I mocked him again."

"Dude, don't try to die. That would be really suckish."

"R-really?" Ed felt himself blush.

"Yeah. Then I'd be stuck with Milo." Well, that sure crushed Ed's hopes.

"IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH BEING STUCK WITH ME!?" Milo asked.

"Pft, of course there is. You're you," Minx laughed.

"I hate you all," Milo whined. -


	4. Chapter 3

LunaC: I'm so sorry guys! Ive been busy with schoolwork and handn't gotten the time to write and I feel so bad DX pwease forgive me. Anywho, whoop whoop third chapter! :D I have fight scenes! Well…short fight scenes… but theyre still fight scenes! I hope you guys enjoy! DISCLAIMER!

LG: LunaC doesn't own Soul Eater. She does own her OC's, this story and this story's plot. 

"Well this is going to suck," Minx groaned as she rested her head in her palms, blandly watching the two current pairs sparring out in the front yard of the school, while she and the rest of the class sat on the steps in front of the doors. It was already their last class, and all the students were ready to go home.

"Why do you say that? You usually love sparring," Dawn asked.

"I'm down one weapon," Minx replied. Dawn made a small 'oh'.

"Time! That's enough!" their teacher yelled as one of their classmates fell to the ground. Her partner transformed back into human form to help her up, her shoulder bleeding. "First aid kit is over by the door. You need to work on breaking your falls."

"Why are we stuck with the teacher who non frega niente (doesn't give a d-m) when it comes to our health?" Milo asked.

"Alright, listen up my pupils!" The short yet extremely loud teacher yelled. "I, the Almighty Black*Star, command that Minx Walters, Dawn Canus, and Roxas Goticheski are next!"

"Sir, Roxas is in the nurses office still," Dawn informed him.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to fight without him," he shrugged. "You're opponent will be..." He let his finger run down the list of names. "Brock Summers and Zander Bays."

Dawn sighed as the two jocks stood up, laughing. The two were step brothers, pretty big compared to her and Minx, and just happened to be the two that Roxas got in a fight with. And the two that had been picking on Ed for the last two years. And very inconsiderate jerks. Brock's hair was red, cut very short, and his eyes were brown. He wore a green t-shirt, black jeans, and boots. While his brother on the other hand had dark brown hair and deep green eyes, and had a red long sleeve shirt and blue jeans with tennis shoes.

"This should be fun," Dawn sighed as she transformed into a silver cutlass. Minx got into fighting position, watching as Zander transformed into a sickle.

"And start!" Their teacher exclaimed. Minx jumped back as the sickle was slashed at her throat. Grimacing, she jumped to the side, avoiding another attack. She then jumped up in the air and stomped down on the brutes head, smashing it into the pavement. When he tried getting up she quickly stabbed his ankle, causing him to scream in pain.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Milo asked.

"I really don't care, he deserves it," Ed replied. Milo gave his weapon a scared look when he saw Ed silently chuckling sadistically.

"HAHAHA! NICE ATTACK!" Black*Star exclaimed. "MINX WINS! Someone get Brock's leg healed."

Dawn transformed back into her human form, giving her miester a high-five as two students, along with Zander, helped Brock into the building, where the girl from earlier was still attending to her hurt shoulder. They walked back to their seats on the steps.

"Nice job," Ed complimented.

"I'm just glad we have a teacher who doesn't get mad at us for causing major injuries," Minx mumbled.

"It's not satisfying when you're the one injured," Milo replied, remembering how he had his arm dislocated a month ago.

"NEXT! Milo Romano and Ed Woods!"

"Sir, didn't you say that Ed wouldn't be in sparring because of what happened last time?" a student asked. Ed felt his face turn red from embarrassment.

"That student should've been more careful about how he defended himself," Black*Star shrugged.

"He almost had his arm cut off!"

Ed shrunk down a bit, trying to avoid the gaze of his classmates.

"Hey, it's not Ed's fault," Dawn snapped at the protesting student.

"Maybe if he was a more controllable weapon we wouldn't have to worry about all the almost fatal injuries in the class."

"It's about as much as his fault for that as it is that Milo is completely and utterly stupid. He can't do anything about it, he was born that way."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Milo shouted at Dawn.

"Dawn has a good point. Milo is quite stupid..." Black*Star mumbled.

"WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME!?" Milo cried.

"Sir...maybe something related to the problem at hand?" another student asked.

"Oh right. Well, it isn't his fault. A weapon plays an important part in a fight. They provide the defense for both them and the miester. But, it's the mister who controls offense, seeing as they are the ones controlling the attacks."

"...so basically you're saying it's Milo's fault?" Minx asked.

"Basically."

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Milo whined.

"Well, you're opponents are Lex and Ryan Gregory." The said twins stood up. Both had pale white hair, striking ice blue eyes, and a pale complexion. They were quite small, but their strength was not to be underestimated. Lex wore white jeans with a purple t-shirt and black shoes, while Ryan wore black jeans with a yellow t-shirt and white shoes.

"Let's get this over with," Ed sighed. He and Milo walked over to their opponents, Ed turning into a black chainsaw with neon green chain. Milo quickly caught his partner and revved the blade up. Ryan then turned into a golden pistol, his brother catching him.

"FIGHT!"

Milo charged forward, dodging a bullet to his chest, with a quick leg sweep and a graze to Lex's arm, he had his opponent down. A bullet hit him in the shoulder, causing him to fall. He quickly flipped back over and stood up. He then charged a Lex in a jagged line, before jumping over the other boy. He had earned a bullet to the leg, but when he landed with a quick sweep and just barely missed Lex's neck when he swung the chainsaw's blade over him and threw it into the bricks.

The bell then echoed through the schoolyard, and Ed quickly transformed back.

"Heheh, so sorry about that, I swear I'll be more careful next time!" he apologized to Lex. The other boy just sat up and shrugged it off.

"No problem, it was an accident," he replied. His brother then transformed back as the rest of their classmates gathered their things and left.

"Well that was fun!" Milo chimed.

"You almost killed the guy, Milo!" Ed whined. "My reputation is bad enough, I don't want to be known as the weapon that killed a student!"

"Sorry..." Milo made a small pout.

"It doesn't work when you're the one doing it," Ed sighed.

"Accidenti a quel ragazzino! (d-m that little kid!)" Milo mumbled.

"Stop cursing RJ."

"You dont even know what I said..."

"Again, I don't need to. I just know what you're talking about."

Milo mumbled a few complaints before he followed his weapon to the steps. Dawn was talking to Minx as she picked up her bag.

"Yeah, I should go get Roxas. He has our keys..." Mind sighed. She and Roxas shared an apartment, seeing as they were miester and weapon. The only reason Dawn didn't stay with them was the fact that she was saving money staying with her brother.

"Alright. Hey, see if Amber and Rascal are still coming to see the movie tonight," Dawn reminded her.

"Movie?" the guys asked simultaneously. "Yeah. The theater is having a movie marathon of all the Transformers movies. We all decided to go tonight!" Dawn cheered. Ed chuckled. Of course. Dawn absolutely loved the Transformers movies. He himself didn't like them that much, but he still watched them with her when she had them on at home.

"Yeah. It's her present from me," Minx stated. She herself hated the movies, but she most likely ran out of gift ideas.

"Haven't you seen them enough?" Milo asked.

"But I'm going to be able to see them on the big screen again!" Dawn stated with childish glee.

"You're strange."

"Shut up."

"Well, see you tonight," Minx waved as she walked inside.

"So, are we heading home?" Milo asked. Dawn shook her head.

"I have to find out when Phantom is supposed to be home."

"I'll go with her."

"Alright. Well, I'm going to head on home and start my homework for Mr. Ford's class. See you in a bit." Milo then headed towards the long steps to start his way home.

"I'm pretty sure he's in his office today..." Dawn mumbled. She walked inside and down the hallways, Ed following her. They made a few turns, walked upstairs, and finally stopped at her brother's office.

"Hey! Phantom!" She didn't find her brother in there. "Gr, I really wish he was easier to find..."

"You call?" She jumped and turned around, finding her brother standing there. She glared up at him, causing him to smirk. His messy black hair was under a navy blue beanie, and his eyes were a metallic grey. He wore a black leather jacket with white crosses on the shoulders over his blue dress shirt, a black tie loosely around his his neck, black dress pants, and black tennis shoes.

"Don't scare me like that!" she whined. He only laughed. "I was coming to ask when you would be home tonight. Casper wanted to know."

"I should be home early. Around...four maybe?"

"Alright, I'll tell her. So, what have you been up to?"

"Meetings, paperwork, and dealing with an annoyed Liz."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah, very," he sighed sarcastically. "Although the new students are showing up, so I'll be working with them until my students get back from their trip." Dawn nodded in understanding. Phantom was in charge of the class of students who had chosen the Shibusen International Branch to go into. Seeing as he was one of the few teachers who knew about how the branch worked due to their father teaching them about it, he was the best choice for the job. He basically introduced them to the rules of how it worked so by that the time they graduated, they could automatically assume a position.

"Where did they go again?" Ed asked.

"England. Even if there is another teacher with them, I'm not leaving them to go to a foreign county that doesn't speak English without me." Ed snickered at this. "I'm going to get back to work. See you guys at home, alright?"

"Okay. Oh, it's still okay for me to go to the movies tonight, right?"

"As long as you don't do anything to get yourself arrested, I'm totally fine with that."

"Thanks! Love ya!" She gave him a quick hug before grabbing Ed's wrist and dragging him down the hall.

"Y'know, seeing as I'm always the one being dragged around, I think I should just get a leash to give you guys," Ed mumbled.

"Milo would accidentally strangle you with it," Dawn pointed out.

Ed had a look of horror on his face as he was dragged out of the building at the thought of that.

XxxxxxxxX

Felix yawned as he stretched in the glaring sun above him. He was laying on the roof of a building as the sun set. He had began toying with his red hair.

"I still can't believe all those escapees always wanted to lay low. What's the fun in this, I'm so bored." He sighed. "Don't worry Felix, you're plan is almost in motion." He went through his bag of files that he had stolen from the base in Japan. Of course, word of what happened in Russia hadn't reached Shibusen yet, seeing as communications hadn't been able to be made there, and he hadn't been caught in Japan. He flipped through the pile.

There was Spartoi. Apparently it was a group of skilled Shibusen students formed for dealing with the first kishin. There was plans on bringing it back, and he had found that a certain target of his was chosen to join when it did.

There was the miester and weapon pair that had killed his mother. Phantom Canus and Casper Jade. Now, the two were married and even had a son. Rocky Jaxon. He smirked, remembering how the two names once belonged to Casper's deceased brothers.

"I will certainly make you two hurt the most. You took my mother, so I'll break your hearts like you did to me."

He smiled, putting the files back, watching as group of girls headed to the theater across the street. One certain one catching his eye.

Yes, his first target would be Dawn Canus.

LunaC: and so the plot begins to thicken! I hope you guys enjoyed, and sorry for the late update ); please review! Everytime someone does i have a burst of happiness! 

LG: And dont forget, weapons:souls::authors:reviews. 


	5. Chapter 4

LunaC: Hey guys. I've been having such a bad writers block, it's not even funny. But it's finally gone and I got this chapter done. I'm hoping to have another finished up soon. I hope that you guys enjoy this! 

LG: LunaC doesn't own Soul Eater, only the OC's and the story line of this story. This is called Fan Fiction for a reason.

LunaC: Please review! Souls:weapons::reviews:authors!

* * *

Ed found himself in a dark, enclosed room. Where was he? He sat up, finding his arms chained to the floor. Blood from a large cut on his forehead had dried over his right eye. His left arm was broken, and he felt bruises all over him. Fear caused quakes to tremble his body as he looked up, seeing a certain horrid figure above him, one who showed slight resemblance to him. Sadistic glee shone in the figure's eye, and a knife was held in a hand.

"You're such a bad sport, Edmund. Don't cry because you lost again."

Ed trembled and shook his head, tears staining his eyes. "No, please...I didn't do anything wrong..." A large slice across Ed's cheek caused him to almost scream, but he kept silent so he wouldn't be hurt even more.

"See? That's better."

He watched as the cackling tormentor changed before his eyes into a figure of flames. Fire surrounded him, and the scar on his neck stung with agonizing pain as he was trapped, the fire licking at his skin...

Ed woke up with a jump, sweat dripping down his forehead. His fists clung to his blankets and he turned over onto his side, looking outside the window. Rain poured outside, sliding down the window. He pulled the covers closer, trying to calm himself.

"He's gone Ed...he can't hurt you..." he stuttered to himself. He was confused about that last part of the nightmare, but he was to shocked to think much about it.

XxxxxxxxxxX

"That was amazing!" Dawn squealed as she and her friends walked out of the theater.

"Yeah, I'll admit, it was good," Rascal commented. Amber was trying to stay awake, seeing as now it was about five in the morning and she had now gone about twenty four hours without sleep .Rascal and Minx had fallen asleep at one point, and Dawn had drank at least two Monster energy drinks, which was the only reason they weren't just as tired. "Well, we're gonna head home. Hopefully Ricky didn't get hurt at home... See you guys Monday!" Rascal then walked off with her miester, who now leaned on her for support as she half-asleep walked off.

"I'm gonna head home and sleep. You have a ride or are you walking?" Minx asked.

"I'm walking," Dawn replied.

"Alright, keep safe. See you later." Minx then walked to her black Camaro, turning the engine on before driving off. Dawn then headed down the road, surprised to see Ed there.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just out for a walk. I was going to head home, but I decided I'd wait for you to get out from the movie," Ed replied with a yawn.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Well, y'know, there are a bunch of messed up people around and I didn't want anything happening to you..."

"So you're saying I can't handle protecting myself?"

"No, no! That's not what I'm saying! I was just really worried. I've been having a bad feeling lately, like something bad is about to happen."

"I think you're just being a little paranoid." She playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up. So, you wanna go stop at a café for breakfast? My treat."

"Sounds good," she replied, and they started walking off.

Ed looked cautiously up at the buildings a few times. He swore he saw a shadow... He shook his head. No, Dawn was right. He was just being paranoid.

XxxxxxxxxX

Milo watched as RJ colored on the sheets of paper with his markers as he ate his cereal.

"Watcha drawing?" he asked, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"It's a bear. See?" RJ held up the picture full of scribbles.

"Hm...yeah, I do now," Milo mumbled, tilting his head to the side and deciphering the head and body in the mess of lines.

"Now Imma draw a dinosaur!" RJ grabbed a red crayon and began coloring.

"You do that..."

He watched as Phantom walked in, talking on the phone. "Alright, I'll tell him. Yeah, see you next week. Have fun in Puerto Rico." He hung up, putting his phone on the counter. "Cooper's dropping by next week. He wanted you to know."

"Finally, a slight bit of sanity!" Milo sighed.

"Your brother? Sane?" Phantom asked.

"...I said slight."

"What does sane mean?" RJ means.

"Not being crazy, buddy," Phantom answered.

"Oh...so Zio isn't sane?"

"Eh, more like you're aunt isn't sane," Phantom mumbled.

"What was that?" Dawn asked as she walked into the kitchen with Ed.

"Nothing," the three said. Dawn sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower," she told them.

"Alright. Want any breakfast when you get out?" Phantom asked her.

"I already ate."

"I offer to do something, she doesn't want me to do anything. But when she wants something, I'm too busy to actually do it," Phantom sighed as she walked out.

"Hey Ed, how long were you out there?" Milo asked.

"Just about an hour."

"Wow. What time did you get up?"

"I don't know. I didn't really sleep..."

"You doing alright, Ed?" Phantom asked.

"Yeah. Its nothing to worry about."

"Alright, if you say so."

"Hey, uncle Ed! Look at my dinosaur!" RJ said, running up and showing Ed the picture.

"Nice job RJ," Ed chuckled, taking the picture and looking it over. The three year old only smiled in reply. "What's that there?" He pointed to a big group of red scribbles.

"It's breathing fire!"

"Oh, that's...interesting." A slight bit of fear flashed in his eyes before he handed the paper back to RJ, who then ran of to the living room.

"Ed are you sure you're okay?" Milo asked.

"I'm fine," he said quickly. "...I'm going to see if I can catch a bit of sleep..." Ed then walked upstairs, heading to the attic.

"I wonder what's bothering him," Milo mumbled.

"Don't know..." Phantom replied, concerned. "I'm hoping it isn't anything too bad..."

"Wow, almost seven in the morning on a Saturday, and everyone's up? What's gotten into you all?" Casper yawned as she walked into the kitchen.

"I woke up early to make sure Dawn got home. I didn't even know Ed was out waiting for her," Phantom replied.

"How long has Ed been up?"

"He said he didn't sleep very well last night, so probably for a long time," Milo answered.

"There was a storm last night, maybe that was all," Casper said, a bit of worry in her voice.

"There wasn't any thunder," Phantom remarked. They knew of Ed's overwhelming fear of thunder, so if that was the case they wouldn't have been as concerned. He looked at the small, worried frown that had formed on Casper's lips. He knew that she worried about how his fears from his past affected him. "If it was anything too bad, he would tell us, Cas," he reassured.

"Yeah, you're right..."

"If it turns out worse than we think, I'll let you know Casper," Milo promised.

"Thanks Milo," she said, a grateful smile on her lips.


End file.
